La Promesa de Ash y Serena
by gustavolondono17
Summary: Ash y Pikachu se encuentran por cosas del destino con el pokémon legendario Celebi que los lleva al pasado en la época en que Ash conoce a Serena, Ash decide seguirse en un pequeño viaje que le permitirá recordar mucho de su pasado y sobre todo sobre sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

El Pasado Parte I

Donde se habrá ido ese Poliwag, Pikachu – dijo Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

Pikaaachu- dijo el pequeño ratón eléctrico que estaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

Tampoco tienes idea, ahora creo que no nos debimos separar de los muchachos, entramos mucho en el bosque – dijo el entrenador

Pikachupi-dijo el fiel pokémon

Si, lo sé actué impulsivamente, pero es que quería capturar ese pokémon por algún motivo al ver ese pokémon Serena se le dibujo una sonrisa – dijo el muchacho

Pikaaaa-dijo el pokémon que lo miro con una sonrisa picara.

Oye no te hagas películas amigo, solo es que…tengo…bueno…soy entrenador….y tengo que atraparlos….y bueno ….entrenarlos….y ….déjame de ver así – reclamo el entrenador.

Pikapika- dijo el pokémon con su sonrisita.

No me digas que si claro- dijo el entrenador como un niño pequeño, pero en ese momento vio al fondo en el bosque un resplandor verde.

Viste eso pikachu, vamos a investigar –dijo el joven de pueblo paleta.

Pi- afirmo el pequeño amarillo.

Ash corrió con gran velocidad hacia el punto donde surgió el resplandor, para encontrarse con una sorpresa frente a sus ojos.

Pikachu, ese es un Celebi – dijo Ash

Pikachu pi – respondió el ratón eléctrico

Celebi al notar la presencia del entrenador y su pokémon comenzó a volar a sus alrededores.

Acaso será posible…tu eres el Celebi de aquella vez en Jhoto cuando trajiste a Sammy , que haces aquí – dijo Ash

Bicelebibi- dijo el pequeño pokémon verde

Bueno, la verdad no entendí , pero me alegro mucho de verte – dijo Ash

En ese momento Celebi le brillaron los ojos verdes y apareció un portal enfrente de ellos.

¿Quieres que entre ahí?- dijo Ash

Bi- dijo Celebi afirmando

Entiendo, listo pikachu – dijo Ash a su fiel compañero

Pika- contesto respondiendo a esa invitación .

El entrenador salto al portal y sintió que su cuerpo era jalado desde sus brazos con mucha fuerza hacia el otro extremo, el joven solo cerro sus ojos y después de un momento dejo de sentir que era jalado por esa fuerza abrió sus ojos.

Me pregunto donde estaremos – dijo Ash

Celebibi- dijo Celebi que sonrió y desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Espera, donde estamos porque me trajiste aquí – dijo el entrenador en un intento desesperado.

De repente frente a sus ojos salió un Poliwag del arbusto.

Oh si, llego el momento de capturarlo – dijo Ash

Claro que después escucho una voz que se le hizo muy similar.

Espera Poliwag- dijo la voz de un niño pequeño

Será posible…Pikachu escondámonos – dijo Ash

Ash y pikachu corrieron rápidamente y se escondieron detrás de un árbol, para observar que del mismo arbusto de donde salió Poliwag, apareció un niño pequeño de ojos café, cabello oscuro que vestia con una camiseta roja con un detalle amarillo, que usaba una pantaloneta azul y unos tenis negros.

Ese soy yo hace unos años- dijo Ash a pikachu

Pi- dijo pikachu con cara de sorpresa

Vamos poliwag ve más despacio- dijo el pequeño Ash

Me pregunto para qué me trajo Celebi hasta aquí , creo que debo seguirlo o seguirme bueno lo que sea – dijo Ash a su pikachu

Caminaron detrás del pequeño Ash si que él lo notara, pero llego un hecho importante.

Este día… -dijo Ash en voz baja

Pika- dijo pikachu con cara de duda

Observemos –dijo Ash

El pequeño Ash pasó unos arbustos donde se encontró con una pequeña niña de vestido rosado, sombrero de paja.

¡Poliwag! –dijo el pequeño Ash mientras salía del arbusto, para luego ver a la niña en el suelo.

Esa niña Pikachu es Serena, Celebi me trajo al momento en que la conocí- dijo Ash a su colega

Pikachupi- dijo emocionado el pequeño pokémon tras lo que le conto su entrenador

¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto el pequeño Ash

La pequeña Serena la miro con unas lagrimas en sus ojitos

Yo soy Ash, como te llamas, que te pasa –dijo el pequeño Ash

Mi...pierna me duele mucho – dijo Serena

¿Estás bien?,mm, esto ayudara- dijo el pequeño Ash sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo que amarro en la pierna de Serena que puso una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Este es un encantamiento de buena suerte!, dolor, dolor vete lejos!- dijo El pequeño Ash que hizo con su manos como si estuviera haciendo el encantamiento para luego levantarlas al cielo.

No funciono no me puedo levantar- dijo la pequeña Serena con una mueca de dolor.

Nunca te rindas hasta el final- dijo el pequeño Ash

Esas palabras…pikachu fueron las mismas que me dijo Serena durante la revancha contra Violeta- dijo Ash a su compañero que solo afirmo con su cabeza.

El pequeño Ash ayudo a levantar a Serena del suelo y la abrazo, la pequeña estaba sorprendida en ese momento y se separo de Ash.

Estas de pie – dijo el pequeño Ash con una sonrisa mientras Serena solo lo miraba con detenimiento.

Bien, vamos con los demás al campamento – dijo el pequeñ Ash que tomo la mano de Serena y empezó a caminar con ella sin soltarla.

Ash guardo al silencio a ver la escena y unas lagrimas empezó a derramarse por sus ojos .

Pikachu…soy un tonto como pude olvidar este día… -dijo Ash que se agarro el pecho.

Pikapi- dijo Pikachu mientras le pego unas palmadas a su entrenador.

Vamos tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para ver este día – dijo Ash que se siguió a sí mismo.

Ash se siguió hasta llegar a un prado donde Serena estaba sentada en un tronco mientras el pequeño Ash trataba de trepar un árbol de manzanas.

Ash, te vas a caer, ya no tengo ganas de comer una manzana – dijo Serena con preocupación.

Ya casi…- decía el pequeño Ash que trataba de subir con mucho esfuerzo que logro dar sus frutos literalmente ya que logro agarrar dos manzanas.

Mira Serena una manzana roja para ti – dijo el pequeño Ash que le ofreció la manzana(que de hecho era un poco más grande que la otra)

Gracias, pero no tenias que hacer algo tan imprudente te pudiste lastimar – dijo Serena reprochándole su actitud.

Pero, tú querías una manzana y te quería dar una manzana , digamos que era como un deber con mi amiga – dijo el pequeño Ash

Amiga… -dijo Serena sonrojada

Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre – Dijo el pequeño Ash

Yo me llamo Serena –dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

Que nombre tan lindo tienes, es tan lindo como eres tu – dijo el pequeño Ash

Pikaaaaa-dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa traviesa a su entrenador.

Jejeje no me mires así pikachu, fue un cumplido, digo no es que no piense así de Serena,de hecho es muy linda y me gusta su nombre...pikachu no me distraigas –dijo el entrenador rojo como un tomate.

Oye Serena cierto que no eres de pueblo paleta – dijo el pequeño Ash

Nop , solo vine porque mamá me inscribió en el campamento del profesor Oak- dijo Serena

Y de dónde eres - pregunto el pequeño

La verdad yo no tengo un lugar al que llame casa, mamá es corredora de Rhyhorn y viaja constantemente y bueno yo la acompaño , creo que este podría ser una de las pocas veces que estaré más de una semana en el mismo sitio- respondió Serena

¡WOW!, viajas que genial, supongo que tienes muchos amigos – dijo el pequeño Ash

La verdad no, por viajar tanto no me es fácil tener amigos –contesto Serena

Ya veo, pero sabes algo no te preocupes yo seré tu amigo – dijo el pequeño Ash

Lo prometes – dijo Serena

Te prometo que no importa cuántos años pasen ni que tan lejos te vayas, yo Ash Ketchum siempre seré amigo de Serena- dijo el pequeño Ash con una gran sonrisa

Ash…- dijo Serena antes de darle un abrazo a Ash

Esa promesa, realmente la cumplí…o simplemente fue un azar de la vida que la volviera encontrar – dijo Ash para sí mismo

Vamos Serena al campamento- dijo el pequeño Ash con una sonrisa

No quiero – contesto Serena con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Por qué no?- pregunto el pequeño Ash

Los niños son malos conmigo, solo me molestan, me hacen bromas, no me gustan – dijo Serena con lagrimas en sus ojos.

No te preocupes, estaré contigo en todo momento – dijo el pequeño Ash que abrazo a Serena con una Sonrisa.

Ash…-dijo Serena , su mente pensaba en la fortuna de conocer a ese niño, mientras que su corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido sensación que compartía con un muchacho que los observaba.

Pikachu este viaje puede ser el más significativo hasta ahora para mí- dijo Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

El Pasado Parte II

Serena y Ash se encontraban reunidos con todos los demás campistas , donde el profesor Oak estaba dando las instrucciones de una nueva actividad, mientras el Ash del futuro observaba desde un árbol.

Bien niños busque una pareja porque la siguiente actividad, será una búsqueda del tesoro – dijo el profesor Oak.

Todos los niños empezaron a buscar un compañero y en eso un niño se acerco Ash para que fuera su pareja, este niño era el nieto del profesor Oak, Gary que vestía con una camisa verde con detalles azules , usaba un pantalón blanco y unos tenis blanco.

Oye Ash, seremos equipo como siempre – dijo Gary

En ese momento la pequeña Serena apretó con mucha fuerza el brazo de el pequeño Ash, hecho que el Ash del futuro noto.

Gary eres mi mejor amigo, pero mi pareja será Serena – dijo El pequeño Ash señalando la niña que estaba con ella.

Pero, siempre somos equipo – dijo Gary

Si, pero Serena no conoce mucha gente aquí y por eso quiero hacerme con ella – dijo El pequeño Ash

De acuerdo lo que tú quieras, suerte con tu novia igual ganare la búsqueda – dijo Gary que se marcho hablar con otra chica para ver si quería ser su compañera.

Cuando Serena escucho la palabra novia se puso muy sonrojada y se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Vaya, recuerdo que desde este día comenzó mi rivalidad con Gary- dijo Ash a su pikachu.

Novia…Serena es una novia no una novia –dijo el pequeño Ash, hecho que hace que su versión del futuro casi se caiga desde el árbol

Ash, gracias por estar conmigo –dijo Serena

No hay problema – dijo el pequeño con una Sonrisa.

Bien le he entregado a cada uno una lista con5 cosas que tienen que encontrar y una maleta, el primero que las encuentre será el ganador – dijo El profesor Oak.

Vamos Serena demos lo mejor de nosotros – dijo el pequeño Ash

De acuerdo Ash- dijo Serena

Los chicos se adentraron en el bosque por distintas direcciones en búsqueda de los objetos.

Bien lo primero en la lista es una pelota que tiene el dibujo de un lapras – dijo el pequeño Ash

Creo que eso debería estar en algo relacionado con el agua- dijo Serena

El lago – dijo el pequeño Ash

Si – afirmo Serena con una Sonrisa

Vamos – dijo Ash que tomo de la mano a Serena.

Los chicos caminaron por el bosque donde se encontraron con otros que estaban buscando su respectivos objetos , pero luego llegaron los chicos al lago donde se encontraban varias pelotas con distintos pokémon tipo Agua dibujados en ellos.

Mira Ash , ese tiene un Lapras – dijo Serena señalando al lago.

Es cierto – dijo el pequeño Ash

Pero, esta muy lejos , como lo atraparemos – dijo Serena

Déjamelo a mí –dijo Ash que se quito su camisa hecho que hizo que Serena se tapara sus ojos de la vergüenza.

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso de niño – dijo Ash observando el hecho.

Pika pi chu pi- dijo Pikachu que le diera entender que era un coqueto.

El pequeño Ash entro al lago y nado para coger la pelota con el dibujo de Lapras luego la lanzo fuera del lago y nado de vuelta donde Serena, donde se volvió a poner la camisa.

Bien tenemos el primer objeto, el siguiente es un peluche de Snorlax –dijo el pequeño Ash

Donde podemos encontrar eso – dijo Serena que guardo la pelota en el bolso.

Bueno es un peluche – dijo el pequeño Ash

Y de Snorlax - complemento Serena

Creo que deben estar en las habitaciones – dijo el pequeño Ash

Eso es – dijo Serena que agarro de la mano Ash y empezaron a correr.

Los chicos corrieron y llegaron a las cabañas , luego entraron y buscaron por varios cuartos hasta que en uno encontraron un pequeño peluche de Snorlax en el .

Bien ya lo tenemos – dijo Serena que lo guardaba en la mochila.

Es cierto y lo siguiente en la lista es un brazalete en forma de dratini – dijo el pequeño Ash

Yo sé donde se encuentra ese, en el comedor vi que la mesera usaba eso – dijo Serena

Oh, que esperamos vamos Serena – dijo el pequeño Ash

Los chico salieron rápidamente de la cabaña y fueron a toda marcha al comedor donde se encontraron varias meseras sentadas en distintas sillas.

Disculpen, quien es la del brazalete de Dratini – dijo el pequeño Ash

Yo – respondió una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules que camino donde ellos y les entrego el brazalete.

Muchas gracias – dijo Serena

Si se lo agradecemos – dijo el pequeño Ash

Para eso estoy – dijo La mujer con una sonrisa

Bien lo siguiente en la lista es un iman de magnemite – dijo Serena

Eso debe estar en el laboratorio del profesor Oak – dijo el pequeño Ash

Porque lo dices – dijo Serena

Bueno recuerda que en la introducción el primer día nos mostro un iman de magnemite , un reloj de Clefary, unos lentes de Voltorb y cosas por el estilo – dijo el pequeño Ash

Creo que tienes razón vamos – dijo Serena

Los chicos corrieron rápido al laboratorio y al entrar encontraron la mesa con varios objetos en forma de pokémon donde estaba el iman que buscaban.

Ya tenemos cuatro – dijo el pequeño Ash que guardo el iman en la mochila.

Sip y solo nos falta, una camisa que tiene un dibujo de pikachu – dijo Serena

Vaya , no sé donde podre encontrar eso – dijo el pequeño Ash

Ya sé , esa camisa no la tenía el que nos enseño los pokémon tipo eléctricos en la salida de ayer – dijo Serena

Es cierto busquémoslo en la cabaña de asesores – dijo el pequeño Ash

Sip – dijo Serena que tomo la mano de Ash y salieron corriendo.

Los dos chicos corrieron a toda velocidad y llegaron a una cabaña donde estaban varios instructores con una camisa en su mesa, claro que algunos ya no tenían la camisa en su mesa.

Señor, por favor nos puede entregar la camisa – dijo Serena a un hombre rubio de ojos negros.

Claro pequeña toma- dijo el señor entregándole la camisa de la mesa para que ella la guardara en la mesa.

Bien tenemos las cinco cosas – dijo el pequeño Ash

Es cierto vamos – dijo Serena

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron donde comenzaron la búsqueda durante el recorrido se encontraron con Gary y su compañera que era una chica de cabello castaño de ojos azules.

No podras ganarnos Ash- dijo Gary

Te aseguro que te equivocas – respondió el pequeño Ash

Leaf y yo reunimos todo - dijo Gary

Serena y yo igual – dijo el pequeño Ash

Imposible – dijo Gary

Lo siento, pero soy más rápido que tu y llegare antes en la meta – dijo el pequeño Ash

Los cuatro chicos corrían a toda marcha ,pero cuando Ash y Serena empezaron a tomar ventaja sobre Gary y Leaf, el nieto del profesor Oak estiro la pierna causando que con esta Serena tropezara, al darse este hecho Ash paro mientras Gary se adelantaba con Leaf.

Estas bien Serena – dijo el pequeño Ash que se agacho para ver como se encontraba Serena

No…por mi culpa no vamos a ganar – dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos

Tranquila eso no importa, nos divertimos y es lo que importa – dijo el pequeño Ash que ayudo a levantar a Serena, le dio un abrazo y le sonrió.

Vamos – dijo el pequeño Ash

Si….-dijo Serena sonrojada.

Sé que viene después de esto , pikachu será algo no muy lindo – dijo Ash a su camarada.

Pika – dijo Pikachu con duda

El pequeño Ash y Serena llegaron al punto de reunión y entregaron las cosas, pero ya no sirvió de mucho ya que Gary había ganado, este último era rodeado por varios chicos que le preguntaron cómo había ganado la competencia.

Bueno , fue que soy el mejor y….- contaba Gary antes de ser interrumpido

Ganaste porque hiciste trampa e hiciste que Serena tropezara – dijo el pequeño Ash

Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que tu novia es torpe –dijo Gary , estas palabras lastimaron a Serena y Ash(los dos Ash de hecho) se dieron cuenta.

No es cierto – dijo el pequeño Ash que se lanzo sobre Gary donde los dos comenzaron una pelea , rápidamente los niños del alrededor gritaban , pelea,pelea con ánimo mientras Serena estaba preocupada, luego llegaron los instructores donde los separaron.

Niños eso no esta bien , los dos estarán castigados, esperaran en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena – dijo el profesor Oak.

Los dos niños fueron llevados a sus habitaciones respectivas.

Ves , te dije que no iba ser lindo – dijo el Ash del futuro.

Pikachu pika- dijo el ratón eléctrico afirmando la declaración de su entrenador .

Luego de las otras actividades , el profesor Oak le pidió a Serena que fuera donde el pequeño Ash para que lo llamara para comer , la pequeña acepto con una sonrisa.

Serena fue la habitación de Ash donde lo encontró jugando con una pelota de tenis, miestras que el Ash del futuro se quedo a una distancia considerable para escuchar y no ser visto.

Ash el profesor Oak te llama para que vayas a comer – dijo Serena

Gracias al cielo, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo el pequeño Ash que dejo de jugar con la pelota de tenis y se puso de pie.

Ash, fuiste un tonto no debiste pelear con Gary por eso – dijo Serena reprochándole

Pero, es que te lastimo y eso no es correcto, eres mi amiga y te quiero proteger – dijo el pequeño Ash

Ash…- dijo Serena que se lo abrazo, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Que sucede Serena – dijo el pequeño Ash sorprendido.

Ash…cuando seamos grandes….quieres….ser mi …esposo – dijo Serena roja como un tomate.

Esposo….que es eso…. –dijo el pequeño Ash(hecho que significo la caída de su versión futura mientras pikachu lo miraba con cara de no puedo creer eso)

Esposo, es con la persona que te cazas en matrimonio, el matrimonio es una fiesta para dos amigos que se quieren mucho y siempre estarán juntos , si tu eres mi esposo yo seré tu esposa – explico Serena

ya entendí, claro que seré tu esposo- dijo el pequeño Ash, respuesta que ilumino los ojos de Serena.

Vamos a comer – dijo el pequeño Ash tomando de la mano a Serena y saliendo de la habitación.

Pikachu…este Sentimiento … que tengo…en estos momentos….los tendrá…Serena …los tendrá todavía por mí- dijo Ash a su fiel compañero.


	3. Chapter 3

El pasado que vivimos, el presente que vivimos y el futuro que quiero vivir contigo.

Habían pasado un par de días del campamento y las cosas habían sido tranquilas , Ash y Serena continúan juntos para todas partes y realizaban las actividades juntos, ahora se encontraban comiendo antes de que el profesor les diera las instrucciones de la actividad nocturna.

Ash, di ahh – dijo Serena que le ofrecía una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

Sabes, yo puedo comer solo – dijo el pequeño Ash que se sentía muy incomodo , frente la situación.

Pero…pero…Ash…malo – dijo la pequeña Serena que comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

Perdona, perdona, ahhh- dijo el pequeño Ash que abrió su boca y Serena le dio la galleta.

Ves, seremos unos buenos esposos – dijo Serena que ya no lloraba(nunca lloro , solo intento hacer mal a Ash)

Estan muy ricas las galletas – dijo el pequeño Ash que tomo un poco de leche para pasar la galleta.

Sabes, cuando sea grande te prepare galletas que te gustaran mucho – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Y si que son deliciosas – dijo el Ash del futuro que observaba , comiendo unas galletas que preparo Serena que había guardado en su bolso.

Pika pi – dijo pikachu afirmando la frase de su entrenador.

Bien niños , la actividad que haremos por la noche , será un recorrido nocturno por el bosque, recuerden llevar su linternas – dijo el profesor Oak a todos los niños

Genial – dijo el pequeño Ash , que se soltó involuntariamente la mano de Serena

Ash, no me sueltes – dijo Serena con pucheros en su rostro

Perdón, perdón , perdón – dijo el pequeño Ash que volvió a tomar a Serena de su mano

Te gustan mucho los pokémon –dijo Serena

Claro, cuando crezca seré un maestro pokémon y ganare la liga pokémon – dijo el pequeño Ash

Y aun vamos en esas pequeño yo – dijo Ash observándose

Bueno chicos, tienen la tarde libre, no se metan en problemas y nos vemos a las siete emputo en la cabaña de los instructores –dijo el profesor Oak

Todos los niños fueron a distintas partes a pasar el tiempo, Ash y Serena fueron cerca de un lago, los chicos estaban remojando sus pies, mientras jugaban.

Bien estoy viendo algo de color azul – dijo el pequeño Ash

Bien, eso es el lago – dijo Serena

Nop- contesto el pequeño Ash

El cielo – dijo Serena

Nop – repitió el pequeño Ash

Mmm, no sé , me rindo – dijo Serena

Son tus ojos – dijo el pequeño Ash , lo que provoco el sonrojo de Serena.

Tienes muy lindos ojos son como Zafiros – dijo el pequeño Ash

Gra…cias d- dijo Serena totalmente roja.

Bien es tu turno – dijo el pequeño Ash

Veo algo de color …Rosa – dijo Serena

Tu vestido – dijo el pequeño Ash

no – dijo Serena

los chicos jugaron un rato, luego de eso se recostaron en la hierba a ver nubes.

Mira Ash, esa nube tiene forma de Squirtle – dijo Serena señalando al cielo

Oh, es cierto y esa de al lado tiene forma de ivysaur – dijo el pequeño Ash que también señalo el cielo.

Cierto- dijo Serena

Y esa tiene forma de Charizard – dijo el pequeño Ash que señalo de nuevo al cielo.

Si y esa tiene forma de corazón – dijo Serena señalando al cielo que estaba un poco roja.

Es cierto es muy linda – dijo el pequeño Ash

Los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos en el prado , mientras el Ash y Pikachu los vigilaban.

Sabes, me pregunto como sería mi vida , si Serena y yo nunca nos hubiéramos separados – dijo Ash a su compañero.

Pikachu pi – dijo Pikachu dando a entender que quien sabe.

Igual tengo que estar feliz porque la volví a encontrar y agradecer a Celebi por traerme a esta época -dijo Ash a su camarada.

Pika – dijo Pikachu afirmando

Ash noto que su contraparte del pasado y Serena estaban dormidos abrazados, lo cual le hizo meditar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Serena y sobre que sentimientos tendría ella hacia el.

El sol empezó a esconderse y el pequeño Ash se levanto y le hablo al oído a Serena para que también se levantara, lo cual ella hizo .

Bien, vamos al punto de encuentro – dijo el pequeño Ash

Sip – dijo Serena que tomo la mano de Ash

Los chicos caminaron a sus habitaciones por sus linternas y luego se reunieron con todos los demás en la cabaña de los instructores.

Muy bien, la actividad que haremos hoy y con la que terminaremos este campamento será ver pokémon nocturnos – dijo el profesor Oak.

Genial – dijo el pequeño Ash

No es genial tonto – dijo Serena al pequeño Ash que se soltó su mano y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Espera Serena –dijo el pequeño Ash que comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

Esperen niños – dijo el profesor Oak , pero los dos chicos no lo escucharon.

Serena estaba sentada en un tronco mientras lloraba.

¡Ese Ash es un tonto, un tonto! – gritaba la pequeña

¿Porque soy un tonto?- pregunto el pequeño Ash que caminaba cerca.

Porque hoy es el ultimo día que estaremos juntos y tu no le das importancia – dijo Serena

Eso no es cierto…quiero disfrutar mucho este día contigo por ese mismo motivo – dijo el pequeño Ash

De veras – dijo Serena

Sip –dijo el pequeño Ash

Serena solo se lanzo y abrazo Ash, mientras ella solo seguía llorando.

No llores Serena , nos volveremos a ver , tengo ese presentimiento , tal vez no sea rápido ,pero si se que llegara ese día- dijo el pequeño Ash.

Te esperare hasta ese día – dijo Serena

Los dos chicos se unieron el grupo para la actividad, donde vieron toda clase de pokémon y disfrutaron mucho la experiencia, los dos durmieron juntos en la tienda durante la última noche.

Al día siguiente la mañana llegaron todos los padres de familia por todos los niños , primero llego la madre de Serena, Serena saludo muy contenta a su mamá, pero antes de irse le pidió un minuto para despedirse de Ash.

Ash…disfrute mucho este campamento contigo – dijo la pequeña Serena

Yo también Serena – dijo el pequeño Ash

¿Si cumplirás tu promesa? – pregunto Serena

Sip – dijo el pequeño Ash con una Sonrisa

Gracias por todo – dijo Serena que se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash.

El pequeño Ash estaba inmóvil por el hecho mientras Serena se iba con su madre.

Hola Ash, disfrutaste el campamento –le dijo Su madre que lo saludo por la espalda, pero frente a cualquier reacción de felicidad su hijo la abrazo y empezó a llorar.

¿Qué sucede Ash? – pregunto su madre, pero su hijo solo la abrazo más fuerte y empezó a llorar.

La pequeña Serena se monto en un auto con su madre.

Y que te gusto más del campamento – pregunto la madre a su hija.

Muchas cosas –dijo Serena que sonrió.

Vaya – dijo Su madre

Serena metió su mano al bolsillo y encontró el pequeño pañuelo que lo tomo en sus manos y lo acerco a su corazón .

¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto su madre

Es un lindo recuerdo del campamento y una promesa – contesto Serena

El bosque brillo y Celebi apareció frente al Ash del futuro y su pikachu.

Gracias por traerme hasta aquí Celebi – dijo Ash

Bibi –dijo el pokémon legendario con una sonrisa.

Vamos, tengo que hacer algo en mi tiempo – dijo Ash

Celebi sonrio y Ash junto a pikachu se lanzo al portal, donde sintió esa fuerza que lo jalaba y lo dejo en el mismo bosque donde había iniciado este viaje.

Gracias de nuevo – dijo Ash

Bi – dijo Celebi y se introdujo en el portal.

Bien, hay algo tengo que hacer – dijo Ash a su compañero.

Pikachu pi – dijo pikachu a su compañero como afirmando.

El chico y su entrenador empezaron a recorrer por el bosque hasta que escucharon unos gritos.

¡ASH!- dijo una voz femenina

Esa es Serena- dijo Ash a su compañero

Pika – dijo pikachu a su entrenador afirmando.

Ash corrió siguiendo la voz y logro ver a sus amigos , Serena, Lem y Clem.

¡Ash! – dijeron todos al verlo

Hola chicos – dijo el con una sonrisa.

Pikachu se bajo de sus hombros y levanto su pulgar dándole animo a su entrenador, este sonrió freten al gesto de su camarada y fue donde Serena la tomo de los brazos hecho que la dejo totalmente roja y en un momento junto sus labios con los de Serena(hecho que dejo a Lem y Clem en shock mientras pikachu solo sonreía), Ash se separo de Serena que estaba paralizada.

Serena yo siento algo muy grande por ti , eres muy importante para mi , tengo un lindo pasado contigo , tengo un presente que disfruto mucho contigo y quiero tenerte en mi futuro – dijo Ash mirándola a los ojos.

Ash…- dijo Serena roja

Quiero decirte…que quiero cumplir mi promesa, estoy dispuesto a todo …por esa promesa que te hice en el campamento – dijo Ash, que fue interrumpido esta vez por Serena que lo beso.

Lo recuerdas…- dijo Serena con una lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sí, que sería tu esposo –dijo Ash

Y yo tu esposa – dijo Serena con una sonrisa

Ash y Serena se besaron y el viento empezó a soplar, dando inicio a una nueva etapa de sus vidas, pikachu miraba con felicidad a su entreandor mientras Lem y Clem solo sonrieron por ellos, porque todos sabían que eran el uno para el otro.

Bueno quiero decirles que este es el fin de este fic y me alegra mucho que lo hayan disfrutado y me alegra mucho que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, quiero decirles que escribiré una secuela con el nombre de Ash y el regalo perfecto para Serena así que espero que la disfruten cuando la suba, muchas gracias por todo y bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
